Hunter Exam
The Hunter Exam (ハンター試験, Hantā Shiken) is a yearly event which an applicant must pass in order to become a [[Hunter Association|'Hunter']], an elite member of humanity and a part of the Hunter Association. These exams consist of several tests and stages which can vary drastically. Thus far, 289 Hunter Exams have taken place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 The Head of the Exam Commission is the Chairman of the Hunter Association themselves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Overview Location The Exam Hall changes each year along with the stages of the exam, and it is impossible to find on one's own. Applicants are given only approximate information on the location of the exam. In order to reach it, they must find a navigator (a person or Magical Beast who can lead them to the exam site).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 3 Time The Hunter Exam occurs once every year starting from January 7th and lasts for a period comprised between one week and one month.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 The exact date and time is communicated to the applicant upon registering. The application deadline is December 31st.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 The 289th Hunter Exam was an exception, as it was moved to an unknown date between early January and July 3rd.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Difficulty Due to the large number of people who wish to become Hunters, the exam phases tend to be exceptionally difficult. Many applicants end up dead or handicapped. However, applicants who have access to Nen or special skills (such as survival skills or combat skills) prior to the exam will have tremendous advantages compared to the rest of the examinees. The Hunter Association hires people to "trim the fat", that is, to eliminate all the weak applicants who aren't worthy of taking the main exam, since the Association doesn't have the time or the resources to test everyone. Navigators themselves are authorized to test them. Moreover, statistics show that: * 1 out of 10,000 people make it to the main exam. * The rate of rookies passing the exam is once every 3 years.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 6 (This statistic is later amended by Netero, who states that rookies had never passed or even reached the final phase of the exam for about ten years prior to the start of the story, making the 287th Hunter Exam a statistical anomaly, due to its large number of successful rookies.)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 The Exam Applicants The great importance of being a Hunter draws millions of people, despite the fact that fatalities are quite common. If the applicant is underage, the signature of a parent or guardian is required on the application card.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Applicants are each given a badge with an assigned number once they are officially taking the exam. These badges also have transmitters that help the Hunter committee track the examinees and monitor their progress, or find them if they are lost. Losing one's badge makes it difficult for the committee to rescue the applicant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 31 Stages Usually, in every exam there are about 5 or 6 stages.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 13 Since the location of the exam changes, so does the location of the phases, and their goal. Passing the third stage grants an applicant unconditional access to the following year's Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Examiners Examiners are elite Hunters who are examining the applicants without pay. They change every year and each examiner assigns the examinees a different task. Attacking an examiner will result in immediate disqualification. Criteria The specifics of the scoring system and each applicant's score are classified. In broad terms, three categories are considered: * Physical Ability: it measures the applicant's strength, agility, and endurance, as well as the sharpness of their senses. * Mental Acuity: it is used to evaluate focus, flexibility, judgment, and creativity. * Overall Impression: everything that is not included in the other two categories falls under this one. It serves to assess the potential as a Hunter of the candidate. To assign a score, the members of the Exam Commission discuss their opinions among themselves and test them against the impact each applicant has had on the others.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 33 Benefits Passing the Hunter Exam grants one a Hunter License which is very beneficial. Aside from the recognition the license holder enjoys, the benefits are: # 95% of all public facilities can be used at no cost. Furthermore, all such services are provided at first class. # Unrivaled freedom to travel around the world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 4 Access is granted to about 90% of countries which normally restrict the entry of outsiders, and access to 75% of areas that the general public is prohibited from entering. # Almost no legal responsibility for murder. # The ability to sell the Hunter License as a valuable collector's item. Though only the original owner of a Hunter License can take advantage of the normal benefits, it can be still sold for enough money to support the seller for at least 7 generations in luxury.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 # The ability to use the license as collateral for a zero-interest loan of 100 million at any bank. # Access to the secret Hunters-Only Website, where secret intelligence about various subjects, uploaded by other Hunters, can be purchased. Known Hunter Exams 267th Hunter Exam Applicants: * Ging Freecss (Passed) * Tonpa (Failed) * Moritonio (Failed)Hunter × Hunter: Hisoka's Past (One-Shot) (One-shot-only, unconfirmed) 284th Hunter Exam Applicants: * Pokkle (Failed the 4th Phase)Hunter × Hunter - Episode 26 (1999) * Tonpa (Failed) 286th Hunter Exam Applicants: * Bodoro (Failed 1st Phase) * Hisoka Morow (Disqualified) * Tonpa (Failed) Examiners: * Togari 287th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Kurapika * Gon Freecss * Hisoka Morow * Hanzo * Pokkle * Illumi Zoldyck * Leorio Paradinight Examiners: * Satotz * Buhara * Menchi * Lippo * Trick Tower's 3rd examiner * Khara * Masta * Isaac Netero 288th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Killua Zoldyck Examiners: * 288th Hunter Exam's 1st Phase Examiner 289th Hunter Exam Applicants: * Theta (Passed, provisional) * Salkov (Passed, provisional) * Myuhan (Passed, provisional) * Danjin (Passed, provisional) * Muherr (Failed) * Juhnde (Failed) Examiners: * Cheadle Yorkshire * Kurapika Trivia * If the statistics provided by Kurapika (1 rookie passes every 3 years) and Netero (no rookies pass for 10 years, then a batch of them succeeds in the same exam) are both to be considered accurate, an average closer to the actual rate of rookies passing the exam on the first try would be 3 or 4 every decade. ** However, the only rookie to pass during the 267th Hunter Exam was Ging Freecss,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 while during the 287th, 6 reached the final phase and 5 passed,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 showing that although the interval might be consistent, the number of rookies who pass is not. References Category:Events Category:Hunter Exams